Sobre Sentimentos
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Então... Você gosta mesmo dele, certo ? ' - Destiel, porque eles são amor.


**Sobre Sentimentos**

_Então... Você gosta mesmo dele, certo?

Dean olhou para o céu escuro, pensou na pergunta, mais precisamente na resposta que daria.

_Não, Sammy... – respondeu por fim, suspirando.

_Mas, Dean eu pensei que...

_Não é _gostar_, Sammy. – disse sem tirar os olhos verdes da escuridão.

Sammuel encarou o irmão esperando que ele continuasse a falar, mas Dean apenas continuou lá, olhando pra cima com o olhar perdido, como se procurasse algo no céu.

Deu de ombros, enquanto entrava no Impala. Sabia que Dean não falaria nada, tudo ainda era muito recente, mas o irmão não precisava lhe responder, sabia o que acontecia ao mais velho, o conhecia melhor que qualquer um.

_Dean! – chamou.

Viu quando ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, não estava sendo fácil para nenhum dos dois. O irmão entrou no carro e parou encarando o volante. Era sempre assim, Dean parecia se perder dentro de sua cabeça muito facilmente depois de tudo.

_Talvez se você o chamar... – palpitou.

_Ele não vai me ouvir, Sam. – disse girando a chave. – Ele não está mais lá... Não pra mim, não depois que voltou a ser um anjo.

Sammuel baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se pequeno por não poder agüentar a dor pelo irmão.

_Você devia... Tentar.

_Eu o amo Sammy... – disse socando o volante. – Ele é um maldito anjo e eu o amo! – gritou.

Viu os olhos de Dean brilhar, não demorou para que as lágrimas descessem pelo rosto, mesmo que o loiro tentasse impedir.

_Droga! – xingou, piscando os olhos.

Sam teria achado graça ver Dean lutando contra o choro, se não fosse toda a tragédia que envolvia a tristeza do irmão.

_Eu dirijo, Dean. – disse, mas desistiu de pedir para assumir o volante ao ver que o irmão não cederia.

Enquanto dirigia, Dean viu o irmão se arrumar de qualquer modo no banco, que era pequeno demais para ele, e fechar os olhos, logo ressonando.

_Ah, Cas... – e balançou a cabeça, deixando que seus pensamentos fossem parar no anjo. – Se você não tivesse ido embora, talvez a gente... – bufou encarando com mais atenção à estrada.

Se Castiel não tivesse voltado para o céu, talvez Dean arranjasse coragem para mostrar seus sentimentos, mas a guerra acabara e o anjo finalmente poderia voltar ao seu posto, e é claro que ele escolheu o céu ao invés de viver em um mundo acabado e com os dois irmãos quebrados.

Ligou o som e deixou que o rock clássico enchesse seus ouvidos, abafando qualquer soluço que saia de seu corpo, enquanto chorava.

_Cas, seu maldito! – sussurrou, temendo que Sam acordasse.

Suspirou fundo deixando o ar entrar em seu corpo.

_Você está bravo! – disse uma voz de repente e o loiro freou, parando no meio da estrada, olhando rapidamente para trás, encontrando os olhos azuis do anjo lhe encarando de volta. – Por que está bravo, Dean?

_O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ignorando a pergunta do outro, mas sua voz não saiu fria como desejava. – Voltou aqui pra dizer como apreciou nossa ajuda, mas que agora não somos mais úteis?

_Não, Dean, eu vim...

_Veio aqui pra me fazer ficar louco? – e logo se corrigiu. – Mais louco do que já estou?

O loiro saiu do carro, deixando Sam e o anjo lá dentro, o rock como trilha sonora de toda sua irritação.

_Dean. – falou firme.

O loiro sentiu as mãos do anjo segurar em seus braços, apertando para que ficassem de frente um para o outro.

_O que você quer Cas? – e sentiu que desmoronaria. – Será que não percebe que quanto mais tempo fico com você, mais isso me dói?

_Por que dói, Dean? – perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

_Porque eu não tenho você, porque eu não posso ter você! – disse, acreditando que seria a última vez que veria o moreno. – Porque eu nunca vou ter você, não como eu quero, porque você vai embora, Castiel.

O anjo continuava lhe encarando, o azul parecia absorver cada palavra sua, mas não havia nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

_Todos que eu amo, me deixam... – sorriu angustiado. – Por que com você seria diferente? – deu de ombros e tentou se soltar.

_Dean... – chamou, levantando a face do loiro com os dedos. – Eu sou diferente. Eu sou o teu anjo, eu voltei... Pra ficar com você.

Castiel se inclinou para frente, encontrando os lábios do caçador, o tomando com paixão, com amor, sentindo o gosto invadir sua boca como tantas vezes aconteceu. Dean retribuiu o beijo, mas logo o fez se afastar.

_Não, Cas. – e fechou os olhos. – Eu sei que essa é a última vez que eu vou te ver, então, por favor, só vai embora. Quanto mais tempo você fica aqui mais eu sinto que não vou poder superar.

_Você não precisa superar nada, Dean. – disse segurando-o pelo braço. – Eu deixei o céu, eu deixei tudo!

_O que? – perguntou finalmente prestando atenção nas palavras do anjo.

_Eu quero ficar com você, Dean! – disse sorrindo. – Eu sempre quis e agora eu posso! Não vê? Eu estou aqui pra você!

_Mas...

_Shhiii. – fez colocando um dedo sobre os lábios carnudos do caçador. – Só me deixa ficar. – pediu abraçando o outro.

_Com uma condição, Cas. – disse abraçando-se a ele também, apertando os olhos para que as lágrimas de alegria não caíssem. – Você fica pra sempre, e nunca vai embora.

Castiel sorriu concordando com a condição do outro, e ainda abraçado a ele, suspirou olhando para o céu.

_Eu não pertenço a nenhum outro lugar que não seja ao seu lado, Dean. Não tem porque eu me afastar, eu te amo.

Dean sorriu, e afastou o anjo para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

_Sam me perguntou mais cedo o que eu sentia por você, se eu gostava de você. – Castiel tombou a cabeça para o lado esperando ele responder.

_E o que você disse... Dean? – perguntou nervoso, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

_Eu não disse nada.

_Como? – o tom confuso em sua voz.

_Não sabia a resposta, me perguntei novamente depois, e...

_E...? – incentivou.

_Eu te amo, Cas. – disse sorrindo.

Castiel sorriu e o beijou novamente.

_Então tá, Cas. – disse o loiro, envergonhado. – Agora vamos por o pé na estrada, e... Bem... Só não fale sobre isso para o Sam, está bem?

_Sobre nós?

Dean avermelhou abrindo a porta do Impala.

_Pode contar sobre isso, até porque eu não vou querer dividir um quarto com ele, quando tenho você.

_Sobre o que você não quer que ele saiba então? – perguntou confuso.

Dean fez bico pensando, não seria nada fácil explicar para Castiel que não queria que Sam soubesse que ele tinha falado a frase 'Eu te amo'.

_Esquece, Cas. – disse finalmente dando de ombros. – Ele vai saber mesmo só de olhar pra mim.

Castiel sorriu entrando no carro também, estavam partindo para uma nova luta, mais uma guerra, mas não importava, porque ele estava com Dean e faria de tudo para protegê-lo.

Dean era tudo e Castiel tinha dito a verdade quando falou que não havia nenhum outro lugar para ele, porque o único lugar em que se sentia completo era ao lado de Dean, do _'seu'_ Dean.

* * *

**N/a:** Então é... Já estou ficando com crise de diabete haha' Comentem, please *-*


End file.
